PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (HEALTH COMMUNICATIONS) The Health Communications (HC) Shared Resource (SR) enables University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) members to conduct state-of-the-science health communications research using a range of innovative communication channels and technologies (e.g. internet/web, mobile, SMS/text, interactive voice response) in diverse settings (e.g. community, clinic) across the continuum of cancer care. The HC SR is comprised of an interdisciplinary team of behavioral and communication scientists, designers and graphic artists, and technologists and programmers that work collaboratively to create user-centered interventions. The Specific Aims of the HC SR are to 1) Support UMCCC members in the conduct of state-of-the-science health communications research across the continuum of cancer care; 2) Apply health communications science to advance the research enterprise in the UMCCC in areas such as the practice of precision oncology and improving understanding and engagement in cancer clinical trials; and 3) Develop and deploy evidence-based health communication interventions that engage communities, improve cancer prevention and control, and reduce health disparities in the UMCCC catchment area.